Mistletoe
by HallowedInk
Summary: Not all kisses end in a happy ending. xmas fic GxD


Disclaimer: You know the ropes.

Merry Christmas everyone- or merry whatever else you celebrate!

Please read my note at the bottom. It's very important.

**

* * *

**

**Mistletoe**

It was Christmas again, and little Ginny Weasley, now a proud little fifth year, was wandering through the halls on her way to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. She was not alone; around her were her brother's friends, chatting and laughing.

They arrived in the Entrance Hall and crossed to the Great Hall. They were a bit early; it was still closed.

Finally, the other students started arriving, and the doors to the Great Hall opened, allowing them access and releasing the gorgeous smell of roasted turkey and vegetables.

The little group- with Ginny still on the outskirts- started to enter, only to be stopped by an unwelcome appearance.

"Well, well, well, what do have we here?"

It was Draco Malfoy, standing in there in all his somewhat deteriorating glory, seeming rather small when not flanked by any of his cronies.

Actually, whilst she was on that subject, he also seemed rather more haggard- run-down and tired- than normal, and he definitely wasn't deriving as much joy from taunting them as normal. The insults seemed like a burden to him.

"Sod off Malfoy," Ron hissed angrily, pushing past him.

"You know, I heard they weren't letting animals in, Weasley. You might have to stay outside!"

On Hermione's persuasive advice to 'ignore the idiot', Ron continued on his way into the Hall, followed by Harry. However, Ginny suffered from much the same anger as her brother, and was not going to let this attack on the Weasley honour go untended.

"You know, I heard they weren't letting arrogant pricks in. What a pity for you, Malfoy," she snapped, stepping up in front of him and waving her wand threateningly.

He shrank back a little.

Satisfied that she had done her job, Ginny made to follow Harry, Ron and Hermione, but suddenly she found that she couldn't move. Experimentally, she tried to slide one foot forward across the ground. It wouldn't budge.

She started to panic.

"Hey, guys! Guys?" she called to her group of friends. They stopped and turned to her. "Guys, I'm stuck! I can't move!"

Dark expressions crossed their faces, and she immediately became suspicious.

"What is it?"

"Well, Gin'…" Hermione started nervously.

"Don't freak out, yeah?" Ron told her, even though he was closer to doing that than she was.

"Eh? Why would I- Just tell me what's wrong!"

"You're standing under mistletoe!" In the end, it was Harry who managed to rush out the sentence in one breath. He cringed when he was done, as if fearing her reaction.

"O- Oh." She glanced up, and then understood why they were so worried.

She was standing under mistletoe. With Draco Malfoy-

"Oh hell no. Hell no!" She scowled.

He smirked. "Oh, come one Weasley. Please don't tell me you've never dreamed of kissing me before. Every girl in the school has!"

Ginny groaned and shot him a glare.

-

Exactly six years later saw Ginny Malfoy- still little, still proud- curled up on the sofa in her living room, reminiscing of her first kiss with her husband. The smell of a Christmas roast was drifting into the room via the open door, and the sound of a baby crying could be heard in the background. Sure enough, a moment later the house elf, Dixie, entered the room holding a wailing child.

She took the child from the elf and dismissed it with a wave. Then she carefully shushed her son, rocking him in her arms until he slept peacefully.

At that moment, Draco Malfoy, her husband, stepped into the room. He crossed over to her and sat, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I thought I heard Derrick crying."

Ginny nodded into his shoulder, snuggling closer to share body warmth. "He's asleep now."

The couple lay there for a moment, warmed by the blaze of the fire, and were all set to continue this cosy time of peace when the doorbell rang.

"Get that please, will you?" Ginny asked vaguely, opening her eyes a touch. She felt Draco shift against her as he stood reluctantly.

"So long as it's not those damned carollers again!"

-

She glanced up again, and the sprig of mistletoe floated there, mocking her. She gave in.

"Better got it over with then."

As soon as his lips touched hers, a shiver ran through her. Instinctively, she stepped forward against him, only to have him pull away.

"Hah, did you really think I would want to kiss you, Weaselette?" Draco mocked her as he walked away.

* * *

**Note: (PLEASE READ!!) I am soooooooooo sorry about my long break from writing! This is my massive appology, and also my Christmas present. Anyway, as promised, I am going to write _one_ multi-chaptered story starting some time in January, now that my exams are over. Please visit my profile and vote for which one you want me to write!**

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


End file.
